


Made For It

by HectorRashbaum (FifteenDozenTimes)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/HectorRashbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's ass is pretty fab. Joe and Nick are opportunists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For It

Half-listening to a conversation between Kevin and Michelle about whether some pair of pants would actually allow him to move without cutting off his circulation, Nick found himself wondering why Joe – who was usually completely incapable of letting off a joke until long after everyone else had stopped finding it even the littlest bit funny – hadn't made any Captain Tightpants comments about Kevin for a while. He was still getting some mileage out of those.

"Aren't you always asking me to lay off him a little?"

"And you expect me to believe you listened?"

"Oh ye of little..." Joe stopped mid-sentence, tilted his head, let his mouth drop open a little. Losing his train of thought was a pretty common thing with Joe – but for him to stop talking wasn't. So Nick spun around, 'cause he _had_ to see what was good enough to leave Joe speechless.

Wasn't hard to figure out. Kevin was trying on the pants in question, and in order to fully decide had to pick out boots, which meant leaning forward just a little to check out the shoe rack on the wall. And Joe always had been an ass man. When Kevin decided the perfect boots were on the bottom row and bent over even more, Nick understood _completely_.

\- - - - - -

Kevin's making these obscene little noises with every thrust Nick makes, forehead resting on Joe's shoulder as his body rocks in time. He's straddling Joe's lap, dicks sliding against each other as Nick fucks into him, all three of them slick with sweat. Nick tugs on the scarf around Kevin's wrists (not strictly necessary, he was probably more into this than any of them, but _fuck_ it was pretty), making him arch and this incredible fucking whine slip out of his throat.

Nick latches onto Kevin's neck, sucks, bites just a little – enough to make Kevin shiver, enough to leave a mark (those stupid scarves are multi purpose) – and Joe shifts, slips his hands around between Nick's hips and Kevin's smooth skin to get a couple good handfuls. "Let someone else have a turn."

"When I'm done," Nick mumbles against Kevin's neck, voice little more than a growl, teeth scraping his skin possessively. Kevin whimpers, pushes back against Nick, turns heavy-lidded eyes on Joe who answers with a firm squeeze of his ass.

"It was my idea."

"Both," Kevin manages, gasping it more than saying it as Nick thrusts hard enough to knock him forward. "I – both of you."

Everything goes still for a minute – Nick stops moving, pulls away from Kevin's neck a little, stares at the back of his head so intently Kevin can feel it. And then Joe groans bone-deep and kisses Kevin like their lives depend on it.

\- - - - - -

If Nick weren't so used to the sounds Kevin made during a good fuck, the desperate little broken noises that sounded like they were being forced out of his throat by every slow thrust of his slick fingers around Joe's dick would worry him.

Instead, his cock's so hard he's not sure he'll last until he gets all the way in.

"Please," Kevin begs, grinding his hips down against the fullness of his brothers' cock and fingers, gripping Joe's shoulders for balance. "Not gonna – please. Now."

Nick slips his fingers out, Joe groaning and jerking up when Kevin shivers at the loss. "I – ohhhh, Nick, just – now, he's – so good, Nick feels so good."

Kevin shifts, buries his face in Joe's neck, mouths wetly at the sweat-slick skin there and letting those ridiculously hot brokendesperateturnedon noises cool overheated flesh. "Please," again, and Nick is fucking _done for_, if he lasts till he's half in it'll be a miracle.

Joe's dick is impossibly fucking smooth against Nick's as he pushes just the head in, slowly, so fucking slowly, focusing so hard on keeping control he keeps almost forgetting to breathe. Kevin's breath is a constant whine against Joe's throat, broken by gasps and these incredible guttural noises when Joe squeezes the fleshy cheeks of his ass. Joe's chanting Nick's name like it's the only thing keeping him from losing it, the air's so thick it's a wonder it's not crushing any of them, and then Nick's heavy balls rest against Joe's and he lets his breath out in a rough sigh, clenching his fingers on Kevin's hips. _Fuck_.

"Oh – I can't - _Nick_."

Joe just sounds _broken_, desperate, and Nick rests his forehead on Kevin's shoulder, nods once, and slips his hand around to grip Kevin's thick cock, hard and slick and Kevin just cries out, jerks his hips, oversensitive and needy; Nick sinks his teeth into the pale skin of Kevin's shoulder and Kevin yelps, arches, dick jerking violently in Nick's grip and coming so hard the first spurt hits Joe's chin, the rest striping his belly and chest.

He clenches so tight around Nick and Joe it almost hurts, and Nick has just enough sense to stop biting before he really hurts Kevin before he snaps, jerks, fucking _explodes_ inside Kevin and all over both their dicks, and it's only seconds before Joe cries so loud the whole hotel probably hears and follows right behind them both.


End file.
